Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.50\times 10^{-2})\times (2.00\times 10^{-2})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.50\times 2.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 11.0 \times 10^{-2\,+\,-2}$ $= 11.0 \times 10^{-4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $11.0$ is the same as $1.100 \times 10$ $ = {1.100 \times 10} \times 10^{-4} $ $= 1.100\times 10^{-3}$